Confesión
by Kenniana
Summary: One Shot: No se como decirlo… Hinata. Hoy en la noche anunciaré mi compromiso con la mujer a la cual amo. - Entren y lean y Regalenme un review shi? O.ó


**Confesión - One Shot**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que nos conocemos? - dijo tranquilamente. - Si… creo que son muchísimos años. Hemos pasado de todo, misiones, rescates, locuras hechas por amistad o por amor. - Se quedó un momento callado y luego suspiró. - No se como decirlo… Hinata. - El rubio se removió en su lugar y miró hacia el horizonte. - Hoy en la noche anunciaré mi compromiso con la mujer a la cual amo. Se que quizás sea un poco precipitado, pero esque ya no puedo vivir un momento más apartado de ella. - Hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente. - Debo confesarte que estoy enamorado, de sus ojos, de su piel, de su cabello… - soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió. - ¡Hasta de su carácter!, y valla que carácter. - Repitió graciosamente. - Jamás llegué a imaginarme a mi mismo así; siempre pensé que el amor solo se enfocaba en gustar de una persona, pero… con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que no es así, y ahora puedo reafirmante que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. - Recalcó. - Se que esto no te lo esperabas… más bien no te esperabas a que yo te hablara de mis sentimientos… pero esque necesito que lo sepas. A pesar de no hablar mucho contigo desde que nos conocimos… a pesar de las pocas misiones que hicimos juntos y a pesar de que hoy por hoy soy el Hokage de esta aldea… necesitaba hablar contigo y aclararte las cosas. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué. - Se escuchó un silencio ensordecedor en el ambiente y el rubio cerró sus ojos. - Me duele aceptarlo… pero me acuerdo de aquella vez, de aquella batalla en la que tú casi das la vida por mi… y en la que me confesaste tus sentimientos. - Abrió los ojos con pesar y no quitó su mirada del vació - No te respondí. - Dijo vagamente. - No pude responder nada en ese momento, y después de un tiempo, no supe como ni que palabras utilizar… no quería herirte con una respuesta negativa. Y por eso preferí callarme y olvidarme del asunto… nose si lo logré, aunque yo diría que no, pues si fuera así no te estaría hablando de esto en estos momentos. - Suspiró con pesar y se recargó en el barandal del balcón de su oficina de Hokage. - Nose como decírtelo… se me hace muy difícil. ¿Cómo decírtelo?… no encontré mejor forma que esta. - Hizo una breve pausa y siguió - Ahora estoy enamorado, y esta noche le pondré el anillo de compromiso a la mujer que en verdad amo. Siento mucho no haberte respondido aquella vez, pero no…

- ¡B-Basta! - Interrumpió con una voz temblorosa y con las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus aperlados ojos. - E-Entiendo que e-esté enamorado… d-de ella.

- Hinata…

- ¡N-No! - Chilló impotente mientras su corazón se resquebrajaba - ¡Y-Ya no quiero e-escuchar m-mas! - Exclamó fuertemente y empezó a respirar rápidamente a consecuencia de su falta de aire. Sus lágrimas no aguantaron más y salieron descontrolados.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

- Solo espero que estés ahí. - Pidió y pronto empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta corrediza. - Me gustaría que en esta noche en que me comprometeré, estén mis compañeros y amigos más cercanos. - Dijo antes de salir de ahí.

Hinata se desmoronó en su lugar. Por primera vez en su vida deseó no estar ahí. Odiaba estar enamorada y saber que su amor nunca sería correspondido por aquella persona, por Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué él la había dañado más al decirle todo eso?, hubiera preferido no saber nada, que él no le confesara lo que tenía guardado desde entonces, que él no se acordara de su absurda confesión en aquella batalla… Hubiera deseado cualquier cosa, menos que le hablara de su compromiso con _ella_. Lloró aún más. No quería estar ahí, no quería presenciar el momento en el que él le pusiera el anillo de compromiso a ella y se juraran amor eterno, porque sabía que no soportaría más, su corazón no aguantaría ese espectáculo, pues aunque absurdo se escuchara, aún guardaba aquella esperanza de ser correspondida algún día pero… saber que solo eran ilusiones y que él ya estaba a unas horas de comprometerse… la dañaban aún más.

- N-No quiero…

Lloró impotente. Lloró desgarrándose por completo silenciosamente… Sakura era muy afortunada.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

- ¡Ey Sakura!. Te lo tenías muy escondidito ¿Eh? - Dijo Ino, quien llevaba un kimono azul y se encontraba al lado de la pelirrosa. - ¡Mira que Naruto te propondrá matrimonio! - Exclamó muy feliz.

- ¡Ya lo se! - Se sonrojó la ojijade y se abrazó a sí misma rozando los bordes de las mangas de su kimono rojo.

- ¡Valla!, ¿Quién diría que ustedes serían los primeros de nuestra generación en casarse? - Suspiró melancólicamente. - Me pregunto cuando me tocará a mi… - Sakura rió ante el comentario de su amiga y pronto posó su vista hacia la puerta de entrada del salón en donde se llevaría acabo dicha ceremonia.

- Hinata. - Susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - Preguntó la rubia.

- Viene llegando. - Se limitó a contestar.

La rubia miró hacia donde veía la ojijade y efectivamente pudo ver a la ojiperla llegar acompañada de Neji, Lee y Ten-ten. El castaño y el pelinegro llevaban una yukata negra formal para aquella ocasión, mientras que Ten-ten portaba un kimono rosa haciendo juego con sus ojos caramelo y Hinata un Kimono blanco con toques de pequeñas florecillas rojas.

- Pobre. - Comentó Ino.

- Yo… me siento muy mal por ella. - Respondió la pelirrosa. - En cierta forma me siento culpable. Si yo no me le hubiera confesado a Naruto también… quizás ellos podrían…

- ¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, Sakura! - Regaño la rubia. - Al corazón no se le manda y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

- Lo se, pero…

- Que nada te empañe tu felicidad esta noche, ¿Si? - Ino tomó las manos de su amiga y las apretó ligeramente, haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera agradecida por tales palabras-

- Gracias… Ino.

- No hay de que. - Respondió feliz. - Pero cuéntame algo Sakura, ¿Es cierto que Naruto ya habló con ella?

- Si, lo hizo esta mañana. - Dijo. - Pude verlos cuando llegaba a entregarle un informe a Naruto… ellos estaban en el balcón hablando.

- Ya. - Dijo Ino volteando a ver a la ojiperla quien ya se encontraba sentada en una mesa continua a la de ellas - Por lo visto se lo tomó muy bien. - Comentó - Mira que estar aquí como si nada…

- Ella lo ama. - Reconoció Sakura. - Y por lo que me dijo Kiba… ella acepta la felicidad de Naruto.

- En cierta forma… entonces es fuerte. ¿Crees que soporte?

- Nose.

Pronto los murmullos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, hacía acto de presencia junto a dos ambus que llegaban custodiándolo. Pasó al lado de Ino y Sakura, y se inclinó levemente ante ellas, luego pasó al lado de los Hyuga e hizo lo mismo, así hasta llegar al centro del salón en donde daría un discurso.

Los líderes de los clanes más fuertes e importantes de Konoha se acercaron a saludarlo, entre ellos los Inuzuka, los Aburame, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, los Nara y los Hyuga, este último clan representado por Hiashi Hyuga, así como el señor feudal del fuego.

Una vez hecho el protocolo con las personas más importantes de Konoha, el rubio carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes y sonrió.

- Buenas noches… me alegra que hallan podido venir esta noche a la ceremonia de mi compromiso… - Habló el rubio Hokage. - Con la mujer a la cual amo. - El rubio sonrió e Ino le dio un leve codazo a su amiga en signo de complicidad. Sakura se sonrojó rápidamente y Hinata sintió como nuevamente su alma empezaba a flaquear. - Se que quizás muchos no sepan quien es y que para pocos solo es un secreto. - El rubio vió hacia Shikamaru y este le sonrió alzándole su copa a lo cual el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza. - Esta persona está aquí y debo de confesarles que se ha robado todo de mi, dejándome solamente este cascarón que ustedes ven… y es por eso que hoy deseo que acepte ser mi esposa, que me ame como yo la amo, que me comprenda y me acompañe por el resto de mi vida. ¡Espero que acepte!, por que sinó nose que va a ser de este pobre Hokage… recomiendo que en caso de que no acepte, me destituyan de mi cargo, por que se que no podré ser mejor Hokage sinó estoy con ella, y debo advertir que la aldea quedaría en muy malas manos... - Bromeó a lo cual los presentes soltaron una pequeña risa; Ino le sonrió a Sakura y ella se puso un tanto nerviosa. Hinata entristeció al comprender que ya había llegando el momento en el que el rubio se comprometiera. - Me he enamorado de ella como un loco. Y aunque al principio me negaba a creer en su confesión, hasta olvidarlo y creer que solo era una confusión… con el paso del tiempo comprendí que no era así. Ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndote perdón por no creerte, por tratar de olvidar y por no haberte dado una respuesta cuando todo en mi quedó muy claro. - Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su yukata y sacó una pequeña caja, de la cual extrajo un hermoso anillo adiamantado. - Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, porque más que gustarme, te amo. ¡Amo todo de ti!, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu pelo… - Sonrió zorrunamente y prosiguió - ¡Hasta tu actitud conmigo y tu carácter! - Reconoció. - Señores… temo de su reacción. Tengo la ligera sospecha de cómo reaccionaría y es por eso que le pido a todos que estén atentos, porque lo que verán será un momento épico, difícil de olvidar. - Bromeó una vez más sacándole risas a los presentes excepto a una ojiperla que a cada palabra sentía como su mundo se iba desmoronando.

Caminó unos pasos al frente e Ino se emocionó dándole otro codazo a su amiga para que reaccionara. Ella se sonrojó y Naruto sonrió al percatarse de lo que le hacía la rubia kunoichi a Sakura.

Hinata hizo ademán de pararse e irse al no soportar más aquella situación, pero la mano de su primo en su hombro no se lo permitió.

Ante las expectativas de todos, Naruto se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa sintió su corazón casi salirse de su pecho y se sorprendió al sentir las manos del rubio sobre las suyas. Naruto tomó ambas manos y las alzó hacia su boca para besar cada una, logrando sacar un sonrojo de Sakura y un suspiro ensoñador por parte de Ino.

- Lo siento. - Susurró y pronto se apartó de ella para sombro de los presentes y de Ino, que quedaron con la boca abierta por tal asombro, Sakura quedó en shock no entendiendo nada.

El rubio miró a la Hyuga y le sonrió ligeramente. Hinata estaba al iguala que todos… sorprendida. Si no era Sakura entonces…

(Tum, tum, tum…)

El sonido de su corazón empezó a hacerse más fuerte y se empezó a acelerar más al ver al rubio acercándose a su mesa. Cerró sus ojos por intuición ante la desesperación y nerviosismo que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

- _Quizás sea Ten-ten… quizás sea Ten-ten… quizás…_ - Dejó de convencerse así misma al sentir una grandes y fuertes manos sobre las suyas, automáticamente abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un par de hermosos cielos…

Las personas que estaban allí, se encontraban expectantes y asombradas por tal hecho, otras tantas reían esperando a que pasara algo.

- Hyuga Hinata… ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Hiashi casi se atragantó con el trago que estaba tomando y Hinata parpadeó varias veces antes de procesar toda la información que podía… su corazón no dio para más y empezó a bombardear sangre hasta su cabeza, haciéndola enrojecer más de lo debido…

Y se desmayó.

Ante la mirada de todos, el rubio sonrió Zorrunamente.

- Ya me lo esperaba. - Comentó felizmente, Neji meneó la cabeza en signo de una negación divertida, Lee ayudó a sostener a la ojiperla desmayada y Ten-ten rió divertida por lo sucedido.

Hiashi se encontraba rojo de vergüenza, pero igualmente feliz.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se percató que se encontraba sobre una cama dentro de alguna habitación que no era la suya.

- ¿Ya despertaste? - Pronunció una voz masculina al lado de ella.

- ¡H-Hokage-sama! - exclamó entre nerviosa y asustada. Sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa formalidad Hinata?, acabo de pedirte matrimonio, ¿Y me sigues tratando así? - Cuestionó falsamente ofendido.

- Y-Yo… n-no… quiero decir… ¿A-Acaso estoy s-soñando? - Preguntó incrédula a lo cual el rubio sonrió.

- No, nada de eso. - Respondió alegre. - Esto no es un sueño, aunque… si lo fuera, entonces los dos tendríamos el mismo sueño, ¿No lo crees?

- P-Pero yo…

- Calma. - Pidió al verla sumamente confundida.

- ¿P-Por que? - Preguntó.

- ¿Por qué? - Repitió. - ¿Acaso no me hiciste caso cuando hablamos? ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije en la ceremonia?

- Pero y-yo pensé que hablaba de S-Sakura-san - El rubio suspiró y luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Te dije que estaba enamorado de una hermosa mujer… y esa eres tú Hinata. - Respondió calmadamente. - También te dije que ahora se lo que es el amor, que no solo se basa en gustar de alguien, sino en muchas otras cosas más… y eso lo aprendí de ti. - Hinata aún se negaba a creerle.

- H-Hablaste que no habías creído en una confesión y que…

- Hablaba del día en que tú te me confesaste.

- ¡P-Pero eso no me dijiste el día en que hablamos a solas! - Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar una explicación.

- No te lo dije por que temí de que te lo tomaras a mal. Y es cierto. No te creí… me rehusaba a creer que alguien podría quererme por ser tal cual era, no quise creerte y pensé que tal vez había escuchado mal… que tal vez me había confundido… por eso quise olvidarme de ese día y de tu confesión, pero no pude, por que tu me demostrabas a cada momento que no era así, con tus sonrojos, con tus tartamudeos… me demostrabas que en verdad me querías, y aunque después de un tiempo pensé en aclarar las cosas contigo dándote una respuesta negativa por que pensaba que amaba a Sakura… me di cuenta que no era así, que solo había sido un gusto pasajero, una ilusión de mi juventud… en cambio a ti… a ti Hinata, te estaba empezando a amar.

- ¡M-Mientes! - Interrumpió llorando - ¡A ti siempre t-te gustó Sakura-san, d-desde niños… n-no puedes venir conmigo y decirme que ahora e-estas enamorado de mi!… N-No me tengas l-lastima por favor… - Chilló tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Hinata… - Llamó el rubio - Escúchame por favor. - Tomó sus manos y se las quitó de la cara. -Mírame. - pidió casi a suplica y la Hyuga lo miró tristemente. - No te tengo lástima y… - Suspiró cansadamente. - ¡¿Por que rayos piensas que porque me guste una persona en mi juventud tengo que quedarme a fuerzas con ella? ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho de equivocarme? ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho de enamorarme de verdad sin que sea solo una obsesión o una ilusión de chaval? - Decía desesperado. - ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho de cambiar de gustos y enamorarme perdidamente de ti? - Hinata se sorprendió mucho al ver al rubio en ese estado. El rubio suspiró profundo para calmarse y luego la miró detalladamente. - Tu y yo somos muy diferentes Hinata. - Tomó sus manos - Y no es que me gusten las personas como tu, sino que tu me gustas más por ser quien eres. Por ver en mi lo que otras personas tardan en ver, por quererme y por no tomar en cuenta el exterior sino el interior de cada persona, por alentarme y apoyarme… por todo eso y más. Te Amo Hinata Hyuga. - Recalcó. - Y me moriría ahora mismo si me dices que no aceptas ser mi esposa. - Hinata no se contuvo las lágrimas de la emoción y lloró. - No, no llores cariño. - Decía quitándole las lágrimas con sus manos. - Te ves muchísimo más bonita cuando sonríes, ¿Sabes? - Dijo y besó su frente en un acto inesperado, a lo que la Hyuga se sonrojó. - Y cuando te sonrojas aún más. - Comentó obsequiándole una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

- N-Naruto… y-yo… nose que decirte… - Comentó tímidamente.

- Solo dime que aceptas casarte conmigo, por que sinó este Hokage se volverá loco si no tiene tu amor. - susurró a lo cual Hinata sonrió tímidamente. - Hinata Hyuga… - Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo. - ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo y compartir tu vida junto con la mía por el resto de nuestras vidas? - Decía poniendo la argolla al inicio de su dedo anular.

- A-Acepto. - Musitó. El rubio deslizó el aro a lo largo de su dedo hasta llegar en donde debía de estar.

- Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás. - Comentó alegremente y tan rápido como pudo sin dejar que la ojiperla reaccionara, besó sobre sus labios.

Hinata sintió su boca temblorosa sobre la suya, dándose cuenta que él al igual que ella estaba nervioso, pero con el paso de los segundos empezaron a perder el miedo, deslizándose así sus suaves labios al compás del otro.

El rubio se separó despacio y pegó su frente al de ella

- Te prometo hacerte feliz a cada momento, te prometo amarte, respetarte y jamás engañarte. - Decía en susurro. - Y también te prometo hacerte mía todos los días de mi vida. - Hinata enrojeció avergonzada al escucharle decir eso - Bueno… eso si tu me dejas. - Comentó finalmente dándole un sonrisa zorrunamente pervertida.

- ¡N-Naruto! - Reprendió avergonzada, causando que el rubio se riera por su comportamiento.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, escuchando el palpitar de sus corazones, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus respiraciones cálidas acariciarse mutuamente… y nuevamente por intuición, se entregaron a otro beso no tan tímido como el primero.

Los labios del rubio acariciaron a los de la ojiperla como si de unas alas de mariposa se trataran; ella dejó que sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul hablaran por sí solos através de aquel beso, expresando así todo el amor que le tenía. La lengua del rubio tocó ligeramente los bordes de sus labios como pidiéndoles permiso para una intromisión, a lo cual ellos se entreabrieron nerviosos y expectantes. El ojiazul deslizó su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la ojiperla, tocando ligeramente su terso algodón que yacía dentro de su dulce boca, provocando que se encontraran en una danza armoniosa y erótica.

- Te amo Hinata - Dijo el rubio antes de que se consumiera en ese mar de sensaciones.

- Y-Yo también… - Respondió la ojiperla entre los besos que se daban - T-Te amo.

A partir de ese entonces, se dijo que no hubo mejor Hokage para Konoha que el séptimo Hokage acompañado de su linda y tierna esposa.

**Fin**

_Jejeje que tal les pareció? ^^U este One ya venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y aquí tienen el resultado xD espero les aya gustado ^^ por cierto, si alguien ve una falta de ortografía o algo, pido perdón ya que son las 3 am y me comprometí en terminarlo ya, porque sinó nomás no lo hago ajjaja y creo que ya me estaba durmiendo en el teclado jajajajaja xD ok. Ya saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis ^^ y perdón por lo de Sakura xD de momento no me pasa -_- creo que tiene que ver con lo que está sucediendo ahora en el anime, aunque el maga ya lo he visto xD en fin._

_**Me obsequiarían un Review? O.ó**_


End file.
